Mine
by ArticBells
Summary: A Twilight-tale of Taylor Swift's song Mine. COMPLETE SONG-FIC
1. We Met

**A/N:** I wrote this on the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I love it.. Specially the music video! So, here I am writing it down in Twilight ;) Enjoy!

**Beta: BellaCullen884**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

I walked in through the door into the random café in Seattle that I chose to go into. The bell over the door rang loudly, making people around the café look up at me, my cheeks turned red and I looked down._ Stupid bell._

I quickly found my way to a clean table, I sat down and found my iPod from my bag. Then leaned back and relaxed. I hadn't turned any music on, I just pretended I had in hope of no interruption. I looked around the café. There was quit quiet in the small café, people talking in corners quietly. My eye caught with a loud talking couple near my seat. They were almost yelling at each other, fighting. _Better get used to it folks._

"Excuse me?" an unfamiliar voice asked. I looked up only to look at the most handsome guy I've ever seen. He had brown unruly hair, that almost turned to the bronze shade. Eyes the most green I've ever seen, with such dept that I felt like swimming into them. He was wearing a white button up shirt, black jeans with a black apron with the café's logo printed on; _Carlos_. His eyes connected with mine and I felt like dying. The dark blush made visit again. I shortly looked down, but quickly looked up again as I missed the green of his eyes. I remembered the iPod, and quickly locket my fingers around the wire and pulled them out of my ears.

"Something you want?" he asked me.

"You," I whispered quietly, though he surely heard since I saw the surprise in his eyes and slight smirk shortly after. I cleared me throat. _Shit.._

"Eh, a coke." I said my voice horsely and dry. I cleared it again.

"Sure," he said and scribbled down on his notepad, turned shortly and disappeared quickly. Huh. I quickly looked around the café again, to see if anybody else saw what just happened. Nope. I sighed and leaned back again, then turned to look out the window. The sun was shinning, surprisingly. A slight smile crossed my face, but quickly fell as I though about what just happened. I turned rigidly.

"What just.." I tuned out, and looked confusedly down on the table. Did I just.. Show interest in another human being, _that way?_

"Here you go." the same husky voice said quietly. I jumped in my seat.

"Shit!" I all but yelled. Eyes from all around the room turned to us. But I didn't notice them, I was to hypnotized by the beautiful pair of green eyes right in front of me. I sighed quietly. God, he was handsome.. He smirked, and dropped the huge glass with coke in front of me on the table.

"Eh, thanks." I said quietly.

"No prob," he said, though he didn't make a move to walk away again. A slow smile appeared on his lips. I found myself smiling right back to him. I could almost fall into his eyes about now.

**Edward P.O.V**

Her deep brown eyes followed me as I walked from her table. I stumbled into the small kitchen and leaned against the cold counter. Taking deep breaths I found one of the rare clean glasses and filled it with coke. I quickly got out again, disappointed when I saw that her eyes didn't look at me again. But smiled to myself as I saw her faraway look as she glanced out the window. I quickly worked my way to her table, I took a deep breath and said: "Here you go." Making her jump in surprise. Oops..

"Shit!" she said loudly. I smiled at her. God, she was gorgeous. I put the glass down on the table.

"Eh, thanks." she said.

"No prob." I heard myself answer her. She looked at me with those big dolly brown eyes, I felt as if I was going to fall into the deepness of her eyes.

**Third Person P.O.V**

And then they both fell, hard.

* * *

Short, but you have to get used to that. Though in this way, I've written every chapter and _then _upload them to FF! So you can just go on and read on right now ;)


	2. We Go Beaching

**A/N:** I wrote this on the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I love it.. Specially the music video! So, here I am writing it down in Twilight ;) Enjoy!

**Beta: BellaCullen884**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

The wind wasn't as hard as it used to be. The sand surprisingly warm and dry. It was as if every time I was with Edward the weather worked with me.

"Why are you sighing?" Edward asked me looking me in the eyes, I looked right back, falling into the green once again.

"Eh.. I didn't realize I was sighing," I said and blushed. _Damn you blush.._

"Well you were," he chuckled. "What were you thinking about that made you sigh?" he asked me. He asked that a lot. About what I was thinking I mean.

"The weather?" I said making it sound as a question, his eyes turned worried.

"Are you cold?" he asked me, gently rubbing my arm with his hand.

"No," I said but didn't pull away from him. "Quite the opposite actually." I said and smiled to him, he smiled right back. He stopped walking and sat down in the sand, pulling me with him.

Somehow we ended up with our legs tangled together, and our foreheads pressed against each others.

"You look very beautiful, Bella." he said and stroked my cheek. His eyes filled with love. I smiled and blushed.

"And you look very handsome." I said wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Oh, come here." he almost growled and pulled my face closer, kissing me sweetly. I smiled against his lips. It still shocked me as I though of what had happened between Edward and I in only four weeks, if I didn't knew myself better I would think we already lived together. I smiled at the though, _living with Edward._

I never thought anybody could appeal to me like he did, but he did. And he did _good. _I sighed happily. We now sat side by side, looking out on the cold water_. _And then he did something he hadn't done before, his right arm slipped over my shoulders. I stiffened shortly before leaning into his touch_. _He buried his face into my hair and I heard him sigh heavily. I shivered as I felt his breath on my neck, his face suddenly appeared in front of mine. He smiled to me, making my body go warm.

..-**-..

Four Months Later

We were once again out at the beach. This time it was warmer though, and we were sailing. He rowed as I sat and watched as his muscles tensed and relaxed as he rowed us long out on the water. I smiled hazily. He stopped rowing after some time, and we then started talking about everything and nothing.

"Oh look at that!" he suddenly said pointing behind me, his eyes glowing with excitement. I quickly turned to look at what had him so amazed. But nothing stood out as I looked there. The warm beach looked almost orange in the sunlight. A few birds were flying over the dark trees, and the water sparkled blue and orange.

"What is it Edwa-.." I trailed of as I turned to look at him. He was sitting covering his mouth slightly, like he used to do when he was nervous. He looked sweet, but it wasn't his face that made me stop, it was the little velvet box he held in front of him, a bright white stone was held upright by a golden ring. It was simple, and perfect. I gasped, and examined the ring carefully.

"Isabella Swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever. Will you do me the extraordinary horner of marrying me?" he asked me. Tears filled my eyes, and I jumped right into his arms.

"Yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes!" I kissed him sweetly on the cheek, though he wasn't having any of that, he turned me to kiss me full on hard on the lips. It was a kiss filled with love, desperation, happiness and longing. I felt like singing!

We both leaned back, and I turned my back to him so I was laying in his arms. He took my hand, along with the ring and slowly slid the ring on. I promised myself I would never, ever take it of.

I looked up at him, the tears were now carelessly falling, I noticed tears were also dripping down his cheeks, he smiled to me.

"I love you," I told him.

"Thank you," he answered me. I laughed shakily. I had never felt such joy, as I felt at that moment. "And I love you too." he smiled.

I laughed and kissed him again.


	3. We Fight

**A/N:** I wrote this on the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I love it.. Specially the music video! So, here I am writing it down in Twilight ;) Enjoy!

**Beta: BellaCullen884**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

2:30 AM

"Where were you?" I asked him as he walked in through the kitchen door.

"I was out with Emmett, I told you I-.." he said but I interrupted him.

"No you didn't." I said shortly.

"Yeah I did," he started slowly. "Don't you remember, Monday morning I told you I was going out with Emmett and the others," he said his voice going an octave higher.

"No, you didn't." I repeated fiercely.

"Bella, you don't think I would ever lie to you, would you?" he asked. I turned on my heels. My head was turning red out of anger and hurt. I had been worried sick the whole day. I woke up alone, and spent the whole day alone wandering around, calling him without an answer, I seriously thought he had grown tired of me and just went off and left. I had cried for hours. We hadn't really talked much the last month, ignoring each other almost.

"I feel like I'm losing you, like you're running out of my fingers, like we're running out of my fingers Bella." he said his voice cracking. I could feel it now, it was sneaking up on me, so close. The tears I had tried holding in fell hot down my cheeks.

"You didn't tell me!" I yelled to him.

"I would never lie Bella!" he yelled right back. I could see his eyes getting glossy. Even now, close to tears, tired, dirty clothed, in the dark he still looked just as handsome as the first time I saw him.

"I feel like I don't know you anymore!"

"Well I could say the same thing about you!"

"Argh, just.. Ah, shit!" I yelled and ran out. I couldn't handle him telling me it. He couldn't.. He couldn't tell me goodbye. He just.. It couldn't be. I ran out of fear that it was getting closer, I didn't want it. The air was chilly out here; the weather could also feel it. More tears fell from my eyes, I was close to sobbing now. I looked one last time at the house before I ran over the street and made a stop in front of the forest. I leaned against a tree in the forest line. I breathed deep in, which only made me shake with tears again.

I heard a branch crack behind me, I turned quickly on my heels, only to come face to face with Edward. His cheeks was also wet with tears, his eyes hollow and in clear pain. He took a hold on my arm, which I simply just pulled away again. I turned away from him, trying to hide my face from him; he shouldn't see me like this.

"Bella," he whispered and took hold on me, turning me around to face him. Even now, I couldn't help but lean into his touch as he pressed his hands against the sides of my head. Whispering sweet words to me. I sobbed quietly.

"I'll never leave you alone." he said surprisingly. I opened my eyes to look into his. "I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you it's like the first time." he smiled. "I fell in love with a careless man's, careful daughter. She is the best thing, that's ever been mine." I laughed a short snotty laugh, and hugged him.

"You always know what to say." I whispered, sniffing my nose.

"Well I feel inspired of you." he whispered back. And once again he made me feel hope for us.

* * *

Shitty short! But yeah.. Hope you like it! (:


	4. We Live

**A/N:** I wrote this on the song "Mine" by Taylor Swift. I love it.. Specially the music video! So, here I am writing it down in Twilight ;) Enjoy!

**Beta: BellaCullen884**

* * *

**Bella P.O.V**

"There they are!" somebody yelled as we walked out of the church hand in hand. I smiled and laughed when I saw them all, Edward's huge family, my small family and all our friends. They stood ready with their hands filled with rice, that they were soon to throw at us. Alice looked the most funny, she was standing down in her knees, her hand in the air and a huge smile on her face. Then when they started to throw I could clearly make out which one Alice had thrown, she wanted to be an aunt so much she almost cheered at us when I was staying at Edward, almost.

"Help me!" I whispered to Edward, as I pretended to be panicked. He laughed a full on laugh. Which made me smile wider. I loved his laugh.

"Bella!" Renee yelled to me, I turned to her. She had tears running down her cheeks, but a huge smile on her lips. She was reaching out for me, I quickly ran to her. We hugged for a moment, before she started to tell me how much she was gonna miss me, but that she was happy for Edward and I.

"Come on, Bella! We have to go now." I heard Edward say to me. I gave my mother one last hug before running of with him. _God, I love him._

..-**-..

_Edward held the door as I walked in with Renesmee, she was giggling up at me with her toothless grin. I laughed and smiled to her._

I watched as he held her in his arms, talking baby language to her, laughing out of happiness every time she made a noise.

_"That'sa canry!" she said loudly and pointed at the picture in the picture book._

_"Yeah it is," I said and sniffed her light hair. She smelled like the pancakes she got to her breakfast, and flowers. I smiled. She turned the page and started to talk about the next picture, and all the while I couldn't stop thinking of how fast she had grown. It felt like yesterday that she had just learned to crawl over her soft yellow carpet._

"Dad! I scored, I scored!" Renesmee shouted and ran around our lawn with her football held high over her head. He laughed and ran after her, soon they were running around laughing and playing around. I sighed and rubbed my huge belly, though my stomach had been bigger when I had had Renesmee in there. I smiled to myself, _this time_ I was sure it was gonna be a boy. I could feel it in my heart! And his name was gonna be Anthony, like his fathers middle name.

_It was the day of Anthony's fourth birthday. We all sang as I walked in with his homemade birthday cake._

_"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Tony! Happy birthday to you!" I put the cake in front of him as the song ended. His eyes light up like Christmas lights._

_"Happy birthday sweetheart," I whispered in his ear. He didn't take his eyes of the cake as he said: "Thank you mommy, it's the best birthday evar!" he said, making me smile in happiness and sigh. I loved my life._

"Wake up, wake up, wake uuuup!" Renesmee and Anthony shouted simultaneously. I groaned and felt Edward turn around to lay with his face into the pillows. It was_ way _to early to wake up.

"Wake up, wake up!" I heard Anthony say right at my ear. I turned around to tell them to go downstairs and watch some TV, but stopped when I saw their faces. Anthony was smiling toothless, and Renesmee was jumping and laughing her curls bouncing with her. I smiled to them, and suddenly I wasn't sleepy anymore. They started to dance around, I laughed at them. But as I looked at Edward, which clearly wasn't ready to wait just yet, I decided to take the kids downstairs.

"Come on," I said to them, and took them with me down to the kitchen, and then we started to make breakfast to 'daddy'.

_"Come on, come on, come on!" Renesmee yelled as she ran toward the water with Anthony in her heels._

_"Your kids are crazy," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked up at him. He looked just like he had back when we met the first day. Messy dark hair, deep green eyes, lean body and.. Delicious._

_"Likewise." I said to him, and smiled. I was living the dream out._

_Soon we were all in the water, splashing each other._

..-**-..

The flashes of the moments all through my life stopped, and I gasped.

"Could I.. Get your number?" Edward asked me. He looked slightly taken back. Had he just seen what I saw? I bit my lip.

"Sure," I smiled.

I could feel it in my heart, he was the one.

He was mine.

* * *

**A/N:** Now I'm done! I can't believe it! .. Gosh, it isn't really that long is it? It isn't, though I think it's all sweet!

Again thank you, to my amazing beta: BellaCullen884! She's so fast! She once got me a chapter back in like half an hour! Talk about fast!

Well I hope you liked/loved this story, I have been working so hard on it. And I love it! I love Taylor, and I love Twilight!

**_Please review!_**


End file.
